


For the Taking

by summergrace93



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summergrace93/pseuds/summergrace93
Summary: Nandor began walking towards him but stopped when he realized Guillermo was speaking to someone. An older man sat next to him, and the two were smiling and talking. After watching them a moment, Nandor stood still as the two got up from their seats and headed for the stairs to the upper level of the club.Nandor followed them with his eyes from the first floor until they sat at a table overlooking the dance floor.Who was Guillermo talking to? Why were they talking? What were they saying?
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	For the Taking

**Author's Note:**

> For maccreadysimp, based on this post:
> 
> https://maccreadysimp.tumblr.com/post/619516636146401280/thinking-about-how-i-would-kill-for-more-jealous
> 
> Though, I didn't really stick to the prompt, sorry!

Guillermo and his master entered the nightclub. Since this was a human nightclub, Guillermo didn't have to keep himself in some drafty cold room for familiars. Why did it seem like vampires intentionally chose the coldest and dampest room in the building?

He knew his master would begin circling for prey soon. Guillermo himself was so tired and annoyed, he wished Nandor would begin sooner rather than later. Then maybe he could grab a drink from the bar, and have a moment to himself for once.

"I am going to mingle Guillermo." Nandor said, not looking at him. He moved into the crowd and Guillermo lost track of him immediately. 

**Finally.**

Guillermo turned around and headed straight to the bar. Pushing himself into an empty stool, he sat and waited for one of the bartenders to come over. A drink would be nice. Sleep would be better, but that's been rare lately.

Someone hopped into the empty stool beside him and waved at one of the bartenders, who came over immediately. Guillermo just waited while the man ordered, only slightly annoyed that he got immediate service when Guillermo himself had been waiting first. The bartender began moving away.

"Excuse me! I've been sitting here and still haven't been served!"

The man beside him turned to look between him and the bartender who had stopped. "I'm sorry friend. That's my fault," the man said turning to the bartender and gesturing at Guillermo, "Simon, his drink's on me."

The bartender, Simon apparently, nodded and looked at Guillermo with raised eyebrows waiting for an order.

Guillermo now felt a little embarrassed, "Um, just a martini." He'd never actually had one before, but he drank rarely and didn't know the names of many drinks.

"You got it." Simon said turning around to grab from the wall behind him. He began making the drinks.

The man beside him held out his hand to Guillermo. "Gerald."

Guillermo turned to actually look at him. He was a very good looking older man, well built, with graying dark hair, a salt and pepper beard, and wearing a dress shirt and slacks. "Um, Guillermo." He shook the man's hand.

The drinks were set in front of them, before Simon moved over to some other customers. 

"Oh. He didn't charge the drinks.." Guillermo said, rising in his seat to try to regain Simon's attention.

Gerald laid his hand on Guillermo's arm. "No need, my drinks are always on the house."

"But- why's that?"

Gerald tilted his head and smiled, "Well, because I'm the owner." He said gesturing around.

Guillermo now felt even more embarrassed. "Oh, I- I can pay.."

Gerald furrowed his brows and shook his head. "No, no. I already said it's on me." He smiled and winked at Guillermo, which made him break into a small nervous smile.

"..Okay." Guillermo laughed, "And the rest of my drinks?"

Feeling his face redden, he wondered where that response had come from.

Gerald barked a laugh, "Depends, you planning on drinking a lot?"

"I'd be willing to drink more than usual.. if I was drinking with someone." He tried not to let his nerves show when he said this.

Gerald raised his eyebrows and ran his eyes over Guillermo appraisingly, "That so..? At a private table, perhaps?"

Guillermo smiled and made a thinking face, "Guess I wouldn't mind getting away from the crowd."

Gerald led them to a table on the 2nd floor of the club, where you could look over the railing at everyone on the dance floor below. "Is this cozy enough?" He smiled with one eyebrow raised.

Guillermo just smirked and nodded at him.

**

Nandor had been the one to suggest this place. His roommates had gone out for a night on the town for just the two of them. Feeling left out, Nandor decided to go out as well, dragging Guillermo with him in case he needed something. He decided to go to a human nightclub, since he and his roommates had been embarrassed at the bar of Simon the Devious weeks ago, and he did not wish to return there.

He'd made several loops around the dance floor, but hadn't found anyone interesting enough to catch his attention. Last time he had come here, he had been with his friends and the Baron. The idea of drinking the blood of drunk humans seemed far less fun when he was alone. Making up his mind to leave, he went in search of his familiar.

Spotting him at the bar, Nandor began walking towards him but stopped when he realized Guillermo was speaking to someone. An older man sat next to him, and the two were smiling and talking. After watching them a moment, Nandor stood still as the two got up from their seats and headed for the stairs to the upper level of the club. 

Nandor followed them with his eyes from the first floor until they sat at a table overlooking the dance floor. 

Who was Guillermo talking to? Why were they talking? What were they saying? 

And most importantly, why did this raise his ire so much? Nandor wanted to rip the old man apart, and take Guillermo home. Only then did he realize that Guillermo was drinking. And so was the man. They were drinking together, and talking and laughing.

Some dancers passing Nandor were startled. Nandor vaguely registered them exclaim about glowing red eyes. It was unimportant, he was focused on Guillermo. 

Not realizing he had become his master's sole focus, Guillermo was on his second drink already. Gerald's voice was a low timbre, and between that and the alcohol already making him buzzed, he was feeling rather warm.

Gerald spoke to Guillermo about feeling ancient when he was checking on the club, since he was always the oldest person in here when he came and then seemed amused by Guillermo's giggle.

Raising an eyebrow and looking at the drinking almost empty in Guillermo's hand he said, "Not much of a drinker are you?"

"Not usually, no." Guillermo said smiling wide.

Gerald returned the smile. "Okay, how about I order you a water and one more drink? You drink the water, and then nurse the drink for the rest of the time we talk?"

Guillermo laughed and agreed. He felt some fog clear in his head as he drank the water. As promised, he sipped at his third drink. He wanted to actually be able to talk to this guy, and not just get drunk at the table.

After Guillermo was a little less giggly, Gerald asked him what he did for work.

"Oh- I'm an.. assistant. My boss actually comes here to.." Guillermo paused thinking of something to say.

"Stalk the room for pickups?" Gerald finished for him laughing.

Well that was a way to put it. Guillermo smiled and nodded while taking another sip.

"..and you? Are you looking for someone?" Gerald asked, and actually seemed interested in the answer.

Guillermo looked at him and weighed some answers. "I had planned on just one drink alone after my- my boss had left me alone."

Gerald smiled and leaned in, "So you made an exception."

Guillermo felt a hand on his leg. "Yes. I did. Gerald."

The older man's smile widened and his hand moved up Guillermo's leg.

Guillermo, distracted by it, hadn't been ready when Gerald leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "and where would we go from here?"

"Guillermo!" 

Hearing his master's voice calling for him, sounding furious, sobered him like cold water in his lap. Jumping at the sound, Guillermo turned and saw his master over by the stairs. Crap.

Rising quickly, he mumbled at Gerald, "Sorry that's my boss, I- I have to go."

Gerald stopped him and held out his phone. "One minute, save your number. I'll text you and maybe next time you'll come alone?"

Guillermo nodded and entered his number quickly. 

"GUILLERMO!" Nandor yelled again.

Guillermo handed the phone back, nodded his goodbye, and rushed over to his master. Nandor led him down the stairs and out of the club quickly. Once outside, he told Guillermo to get them home, so Guillermo opened the Uber app and set up a ride.

Nandor did not understand why he was so angry. He had not felt jealousy in a very long time, certainly not this strongly. Waiting for the You-ber, he stood with his arms crossed, sending Guillermo angry glares. His familiar did not even notice! He was just standing there with a smile on his face looking at the street. 

Guillermo felt his phone vibrate and checked it to find a new text:

_Save my number_

_-Gerald_

Smiling, Guillermo saved the number for later. Nandor was beginning to worry, seeing his familiar smile at his device.

"Is the You-ber close, Guillermo?"

"Yes master, 2 minutes."

**

The next day, Guillermo got a text asking if he was free any night that week. He knew he would have time when the others went out to feed tomorrow. He let Gerald know he could meet him and they agreed to both be there at 8pm. 

The next night, he was getting his master ready to go out. His master was talking about being able to go out and finding someone to eat tonight, since he hadn't fed the night at the club with Guillermo.

"So Guillermo, tonight will be like a day off." His familiar had been asking for one. This way he would stop asking, and it would have as little of an effect on Nandor as possible.

"Yes master, I already made plans." Guillermo said absently, brushing the lint off his master's sleeves.

"Plans? To do what?" What sort of things did Guillermo do that didnt involve Nandor? Truthfully, he had assumed his familiar would just sleep or something.

"I'm going back to the club and meeting someone." Finishing the sleeves, Guillermo was done readying his master. "I'm finished, I'm going to go get ready myself now. Goodnight Master."

Meeting someone? Nandor had a bad feeling.. was it the old man from the other night?

**

Guillermo met Gerald at the same table. Just like last time, they got immediate service. 

"Will you be drinking more slowly tonight?" He asked Guillermo.

Seeing the openly flirtatious look on the man's face, Guillermo laughed. 

A few drinks in, they were laughing and Guillermo was wondering his companion would make a move like last time anytime soon. He was starting to feel antsy. 

Maybe he should try?

Trying to steel his resolve to make the first move, Guillermo took a deep breath and looked out at the crowd. 

His eyes immediately swiveled in the direction of a tall man with a pale face staring up at him.

Why was his master here?!

**

Nandor had had a hard time explaining to Nadja and Laszlo why he wasn't going out with them tonight. It didn't help that he had obviously already been dressed, and hadn't had any real reason why he had changed his mind. The arguing had attracted Colin Robinson, who then proceeded to invite himself in Nandor's place. His roommates left shortly after.

So when Guillermo had come out of his room and left the house through the front door, he hadn't known Nandor was still home. Nandor followed his familiar back to the human club, and watched him go to the same table and meet the same man as last time.

He didn't like this. He was having a hard time coming to terms with his sudden intense jealousy. At the same time, he didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to rip the man's head off, but that would hardly make Guillermo happy with him. So far, this time, the man had been keeping his hands to himself, so Nandor just watched. 

Soon, Guillermo looked like he was nervous. Surely, he wouldn't.. Guillermo would not come onto that man. He was _old!_ Nandor was much older, but he still looked young and was not all gray.

Then Guillermo's eyes locked onto his. Like his familiar had sensed him.

Guillermo said something to the man, and then began walking to the stairs. Nandor moved in that direction to meet him.

Once Guillermo got to the stairs he hurried to the bottom towards Nandor.

Getting close enough to speak he whispered, "Master what are you doing here..?"

Nandor decided what he wanted in that moment and made no effort to speak quietly. "We are going home now Guillermo."

"It's my day off!"

"Well now your day is _on!_ "

Guillermo closed his eyes and bit back an angry retort. His master grabbed his hand and began pulling him through the crowd to the door.

**

Once home Guillermo shook his head, furious. He was going to his room, but Nandor was still following him.

"Guillermo, he was.. too old!" Nandor said, "Why would you want to have sex with him?"

Guillermo whirled around, "Why do you _care_ who I have sex with? You only brought me home because you need me to change your clothes!"

Nandor stood there a moment, still in the foyer, and looked down at Guillermo. He had dressed nicely today, and his hair was different. And his little angry face was alluring in a way Nandor doubted he was aware of. 

Nandor start pulling his clothing off. Guillermo watched him, confused. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm undressing, see I dont need you to do it." His upper body was completely bare when he stopped and stepped towards Guillermo's body. He started unbuttoning Guillermo's shirt.

His familiar was sputtering, clearly confused at the turn this had taken. Nandor had realized why he had been jealous though, and it had nothing to do with getting dressed or the age of the man the the club. He _wanted_ Guillermo. 

Guillermo cursed in Spanish. Suddenly all those buried feelings of attraction from his early years of being Nandor's familiar were rising to the surface all at once, and Nandor was touching him.

The look of Nandor's face, the one from when his hunger was high, made Guillermo shudder. How many fantasies had he had thinking about that face? Whimpering, Guillermo squirmed. The sound made Nandor stop and look down at Guillermo. The familiar didnt recognize that look- he'd never seen it before. But his master's eyes were soft.

Picking up Guillermo, he carried him upstairs towards his chambers. 

**

Guillermo woke in darkness. He felt out of place and took a moment to remember where he was. His master's presence beside him in the very cramped space, as well as the fact that neither were clothed, brought it back really quickly. Pushing on the lid, Guillermo climbed out and closed the coffin behind him. 

He went downstairs, needing to shower, change, and start on his normal daytime activities. Getting out of the shower, he saw marks on his neck from last night. Bite marks yes, but hickeys too, as well as little fingerprint bruises on his body. 

Checking his phone he saw several texts from Gerald from last night asking him where he had gone. He had honestly forgotten about him, and felt a little bad about that. Feeling worse about ignoring the texts, Guillermo put his phone away. He didn't know what excuse he could give for disappearing in the middle of their date and not responding all night. 

Guillermo dressed and walked out towards the foyer to begin his endless dusting and sweeping.

Wearing a high collared shirt under his sweater, he hoped he wouldn't be too obvious to the others in the house.

**

Come sundown, Guillermo gathered Nandor's clothing for the night and started walking towards his room to dress him for the night. Wracked with nervousness, he was worried about how to greet his master now. Should he be affectionate? Would that be too much? Was it a one-time thing?

When Guillermo finally entered the room, Nandor was up already, sitting like a king in his chambers completely nude. Looking up at the human's entry, Nandor's eyes took on the same darkness from the night before. 

Seeing the clothes in Guillermo's hands, Nandor said, "I won't be needing those tonight Guillermo.." he ran his eyes up Guillermo's form slowly, "Nor will you be needing yours."

Guillermo swallowed and put the clothes down on the coffin. Smiling at Nandor, he began removing his own.

Not a one-time thing then..


End file.
